


Unlikely Lovers

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious David Jacobs, Bigotry & Prejudice, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay David Jacobs, Gay Spot Conlon, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jewish David Jacobs, M/M, Soft Spot Conlon, Tattooed Spot Conlon, Tattoos, Teacher David Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Spot and Davey are in a happy, healthy relationship, but most people they come across just don't see it. After all, appearances are deceiving, and everyone has a part of them that only their special someone really gets to see.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/David Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Unlikely Lovers

They were an unlikely couple, Davey Jacobs and Spot Conlon. Everyone said so. Their relationship was the source of constant confusion to strangers, co-workers, and even friends at first, alike. 

It wasn't just that Davey was tall, and pale, and slim, and always tried to dress smartly, even if he was only among friends, whilst Spot was short, and tanned, muscly with tattooed arms, and practically lived in casual tank tops. 

No, it was more that Davey could be shy and awkward with strangers, occasionally anxious, but relaxed and open with his friends, whilst Spot was cool and confident with new faces, yet remained somewhat closed off at times, even with his closest friends. Davey was what everyone agreed was the sort of boy you could bring home to your mother - gentle and kind, a teacher, well-mannered and well-spoken, with a vague air of something akin to naivety or innocence about him, which put parents and employers and strangers at ease. Not the sort to cause a scene or raise eyebrows. Steady, and trustworthy.

Spot Conlon was not that sort of boy. Spot Conlon was the sort of boy you took up with to rebel against stifling parents and spite traditional ones - a tattoo artist with a short temper, tough and rough around the edges with a dirty sense of humour, defiant and unapologetic. Not one to back down from a fight or to take bullshit from anyone. The sort of boy that made everyone uneasy, that parents would gladly pay to stay away from their daughters, if he'd been interested in the first place, and that people assumed, when it came to relationships, was only down for a quick fuck and to cause trouble. 

Some might say opposites attract, but in this case no-one seemed to think anything other than 'What does someone like Davey see in someone like Spot Conlon?' or 'Davey should stay away from that Spot Conlon' or 'It's only a matter of time before Spot Conlon breaks his heart. Or his neck'. 

No one seemed to consider the possibility that that appearances can be deceiving, or that they might be making incorrect assumptions or jumping to conclusions. 

It didn't occur to them that in reality Spot was kind, and friendly, or that with Davey, he was loving, and even gentle, unless Davey explicitly requested otherwise. It didn't occur to them that he only got angry or picked fights with people who started it, or who he thought deserved it for making homophobic or generally prejudiced comments about him, or anyone else, but especially Davey. It didn't occur to them that Spot wasn't an open book because he was aloof, or rude, or that he might seem rough around the edges for reasons other than what, even at 25, people seemed to refer to as aimless juvenile delinquency, but that he might be holding on to something - a old pain that hadn't quite healed yet, that he needed to protect, and which made him afraid of letting people in. Apart from Davey. Because somehow, Davey understood, and never pushed, or made him feel guilty about only sharing it with him.

It also didn't occur to people that Davey could get as angry as Spot did about people's snide remarks, and side-eyed stares, only he saved his ranting and raving until he got home, not wanting to give other people the satisfaction of seeing that they'd riled him up, where Spot could listen to him, and run his fingers through his hair and calm him. It didn't occur to people that Davey had this whole other side to him that no-one else saw - a side that laughed at Spot's jokes, and came up with even filthier things to whisper into Spot's ear that made him go weak at the knees. 

Davey was never awkward or anxious with Spot, and Spot was never distant or angry with Davey. It didn't occur to anyone that Spot could be fragile and that Davey could be strong, or that Spot could be submissive and Davey could be dominant, or that Spot could be gentle and Davey could be fierce. When they were together they were far more than they seemed to the outside world. They could be themselves, and not just what everyone else had decided that they were. 

Davey loved Spot's passion and conviction, his art and his humour, and the way he made sure Davey knew how loved he was and pissed people off showing him - standing up for him in front of bigoted parents if he met him after work, making out with him and calling him obnoxious pet names in public, or fucking him till Davey cried out so loudly that they got noise complaints. He loved everything about Spot that made other people think that they were a bad match, that Spot wasn't suitable, or that he was just out to ruin Davey's life, but he especially loved the gentle kisses and cuddles and smiles and softly-spoken words of love that no-one thought Spot Conlon was capable of and that only he was privy to. Spot Conlon who cooked for him, and danced with him, and carried him to bed if he fell asleep on the sofa after a long day, and who would whisper 'I love you' into his ear so that no-one but Davey could hear. The Spot Conlon that existed only for Davey.

Spot loved Davey's kindness and warmth, his nervous disposition and awkward nature, how great a teacher he was, how good he was with his students and how passionate he was about making sure they got a good education. He loved the way Davey made sure he knew he was loved - holding his hand, kissing his forehead, walking next to him with an arm draped around his shoulder, constant 'I love you's and beaming smiles. He loved everything about Davey that everyone else thought would drive him mad and have him throw him over for someone else, but he especially loved the way Davey's outer facade fell away when it was just the two of them, and how he'd be left with the Davey that was only his. Davey who had a snarky sense of humour, who talked passionately and swore and got angry at things that annoyed him. Davey who bit his neck and pulled his hair and dug his fingers into his hips till they bruised and told him unashamedly to be rougher, or go faster, or harder. Davey who let him be vulnerable, and crumble, and who comforted him if he cried. 

Theirs was a relationship of give and take, push and pull, love and laughter. The fact that no-one else saw how good they were for each other, how they fit together just right, didn't matter. As long as Davey and Spot had each other, they had happiness. No matter what anyone else thought about their relationship, they both knew they were in the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the rest of the Newsies totally think Spot and Davey make a great couple, but that they were just surprised and didn't really see it at first. When I write about the opposition they face I feel like it's just from everyone else who sees them together and doesn't know them, or don't know them as well as they think they do
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from the song Unlikely Lovers from the musical Falsettos


End file.
